indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Willem de Ridder
Willem Cornelius de Ridder ('s-Hertogenbosch, 14 oktober 1939) is een Nederlands radiomaker, verhalenverteller, tijdschriftenmaker, internationaal bekend Fluxus-kunstenaar en 'spiegeloog'. Het werk De Ridder bezocht de kunstacademie in 's-Hertogenbosch. Na de kunstacademie stopte De Ridder met schilderen, nam het blad papier van zijn ezel; verfrommelde het en noemde het een "Papieren Konstellatie" (PK). In deze trant maakte hij PK-theater, PK-muziek, PK-mode, PK-scuplturen, PK-installaties, PK-environments, PK-architectuur en PK-filosofie. Dit leidde tot PK-parties, PK-verkeer, PK-shirts en een PK-wereldconcept. Fluxusvoorman George Maciunas benoemde hem tot voorzitter van Fluxus (afdeling Noord-Europa). In deze hoedanigheid organiseerde hij verschillende concerten en Fluxusfestivals. De Ridder had in de jaren '60 een Fluxus postorderbedrijfje in Amsterdam. Projecten en samenwerkingen Willem de Ridder staat aan de wieg van tal van ontwikkelingen op het gebied van kunst, cultuur en recreatie. Hij was bijvoorbeeld nauw betrokken bij de oprichting van alternatieve jongerenclubs als Paradiso, Fantasio en de Melkweg. Samen met Wim van der Linden realiseerde hij 'Sad Movies', die op filmfestivals in heel Europa werden vertoond. Met de componisten van nieuwe muziek Dick Raaijmakers, Louis Andriessen, Peter Schat, Ton Bruynel, Rob Dubois, Jaap Spek en Misha Mengelberg was hij medeoprichter van de Mood Engeneering Society (MES). De resulterende concerten waren visuele muziekevents (F 1960, 4B & 1O, Ballet). De Ridder werkte samen met Nam June Paik en presenteerde Paiks' "Piano for all Senses" in zijn galerie 'Amstel 47' te Amsterdam. Met Wim T. Schippers was hij oprichter van de "Association for Scientific Research in New Methods of Recreation (AFSRINMOR International). Met Annie Sprinkle maakte hij geruchtmakende radioshows op verschillende Amerikaanse radiostations. Met Eric van den Brink maakte hij de culthit "Spiegelogie Rap". Hij begon 'Radio Cadillac' op de Nederlandse radio. De Ridder woonde lange tijd in Californië en in Toscane, Italië. Weer in Nederland was hij een van de eersten die experimenteerden met het opzetten van 06-lijnen voor erotische avonturen. Tijdschriften Willem de Ridder bedacht en realiseerde in de loop der jaren een hele reeks bladen, die vaak geheel of gedeeltelijk gevuld werden met bijdragen van de lezers. Hij werd in de jaren '60 genomineerd voor een eervolle staatsprijs met een geldbedrag voor de bijzondere vormgeving ervan. Hij weigerde de prijs echter omdat hij vond dat de prijs eigenlijk naar de lezers en schrijvers had moeten gaan. Dit kwam in het nieuws en vervolgens kwam er een ambtenaar van de belastingen op bezoek die er op aandrong dat hij de prijs zou accepteren om eindelijk eens belasting te kunnen betalen. Dit werd door De Ridder eveneens geweigerd. De grafisch vormgever en typograaf Piet Schreuders, bekend van onder andere de Poezenkrant, refereert aan zijn begintijd op de redactie van Aloha als een bijzonder inspirerende ervaring. * Hitweek jongerentijdschrift * Aloha voortzetting van Hitweek * Suck het eerste Europese sextijdschrift * Finger het eerste Amerikaanse blad geheel volgeschreven door de lezers * God voor Amerikaanse lezers * Hate voor Amerikaanse lezers gemaakt vanuit Italië * Love voor Amerikaanse lezers gemaakt vanuit Italië * Fanatic opgericht in samenwerking met William Levy * Talkradio-krant met Peter J. Muller * Trip de Reiziger * De Willem de Ridderkrant in het Nederlands Radio, internetradio, web-tv Willem de Ridder bereikte landelijke bekendheid met roemruchte radiouitzendingen als 'N8rit', 'Doodsangst escapade' en 'Talkradio'. Bij nachtrit werden radioluisteraars uitgenodigd aan een soort speurtocht deel te nemen, waarbij zij de instructies via de radio konden opvolgen om uiteindelijk naar een bepaald punt geleid te worden (waar verder overigens niet veel bijzonders gebeurde). Meer dan twintig jaar lang had De Ridder een wekelijkse radioshow op het Amsterdamse vrije radiostation dat eerst WHS heet, later Radio 100 en uiteindelijk opgaat in DFM. Hij praat hierin met gasten in de studio, telefonisch met de luisteraars en laat regelmatig zijn hoorspelen horen. In 2006 start hij zijn eigen webradiostation Ridderradio en is hij niet langer te horen op DFM. Ridderradio zendt dagelijks uit, De Ridder verzorgt zelf enkele malen per week uitzendingen. Luisteraars kunnen direct met de radiomaker chatten, hem op de webcam zien en zelf via de telefoon hele gedeeltes van het radioprogramma invullen. In 2007 startte De Ridder een eigen televisiestation op internet: de "Willem de Ridder Omroep" (WDRO). Meesterverteller Als verhalenverteller heeft De Ridder zo'n grote faam verworven, dat hij meestal wordt aangekondigd als de meesterverteller Willem de Ridder. Iedere eerste dinsdag van de maand vertelt hij oeroude verhalen in de theaterzaal van de Melkweg te Amsterdam. Hij is een graag geziene gast op de Verhalenboot in Zwolle en op diverse vertelfestivals in den lande. Er zijn in Nederland op diverse plaatsen zogenaamde audiotours verkrijgbaar, waarbij de luisteraar door de stem van de meesterverteller een bijzonder hoorspelachtig avontuur wordt binnengeleid, dat zich bijvoorbeeld kan afspelen ongerepte natuurgebieden of in de geheimzinnige uithoeken van een oud kasteel. Spiegelogie Willem de Ridder is aanhanger en verspreider in Nederland van de filosofie dat de werkelijkheid wordt, zoals men haar zelf beschrijft; 'spiegelogie'. In veel plaatsen in Nederland bestaan zogenaamde fanclubs waar mensen oefenen met het gedachtegoed uit de 'spiegelogie', zoals het nemen van verantwoordelijkheid voor de eigen 'bestellingen' en het zowel jezelf als je medemens onvoorwaardelijk accepteren als perfect. Deze filosofie komt uit de Verenigde Staten; de grondlegger ervan heet Arnold Patent. Tentoonstellingen * 1983 'Willem de Ridder retrospektief', Groninger museum, Groningen * 2003 ‘Hitweek! 1965-1969’ museum De Beyerd Breda Zie ook Audiotour | Fluxus | Hitweek Referenties * De Ridder Retrospective, uitg.: Groninger museum, 1983 Externe links *Officiële website *RidderRadio *Willem de Ridder Omroep (web-tv) Categorie:Nederlands kunstenaar Categorie:Fluxus